kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimitri
Dimitri is a secondary character of the series Kingdom Hearts: Guardians Awakening. He is featured in several stories in the series, but remains an important secondary character throughout the series. He is the animal companion of Zaria. Appearance Dimitri is a two-foot-tall rabbit-lion hybrid creature, with the rabbit features being more prominent than the lion. His ears are about a foot in length and are usually seen falling back, similar to hair. The inside of his ears are a natural pink color. They do not move in any direction at all unless he hears something from afar that he is unfamiliar with. His eyes are round and are a red color while his fur his white, giving the impression of him being an albino. His face is the normal proportion of an adult rabbit head, so he doesn't have too many problems (other than occasional watery eyes). His body is thin, and he occasionall walks on his two feet instead of all four. However, he has been prone to running on all fours if he is in a hurry. His tail is the only notable notion of his lion half, if one could consider that "half." It extends out much similar to a lion and includes the bushel of fur at the end, which is one of the only natural colors on his body - a golden bronze color - while the rest is entirely white. His hands appear to be more human-like as well, giving him the ability to pick up and hold objects if he needs to. His normal attire is not much to be considered extravagant, but they are the most notable on the small rabbit-lion hybrid. He is always seen wearing a small button up vest. The most common colors that he is seen wearing is red with a yellow lining and black buttons, blue with a purple lining and black buttons, or yellow with an orange lining and brown buttons. As for anything else that he carries, he usually has it tucked away in Zaria's backpack. Personality Dimitri is viewed as a sort of simple man, or in this case creature, of what appears to be 40 to 50 years of age. He is very well mannered, kind and gentle to the people he meets. He always gives the benefit of the doubt to those who do wrong and tries to see the good in people's hearts, very much similar to Sora. He has never been rude or mean to anyone that he first meets. Instead, he greets them with a smile and introduction of his name. He is not afraid to make new friends, which explains the close friendship between him and Zaria, especially in the short time that they were given before the loss of his homeworld. Ironically, he is fearful of those who appear to be evil, whether he gives them the benefit of the doubt or not. Dimitri is also very skittish at times, as it was in his nature and natural instinct as a rabbit. He was usually found hiding behind people or objects if he were trying to escape from the danger until he was sure it was safe to come out. This was commonly seen during his travels with Zaria to many different worlds, the ever changing environments and rules causing him to become more fearful of even the littlest things that he was not familiar with on his own home. However, he has tried his best to show some bravery...only to end up hiding once again near the people he was familiar with, mainly Zaria. One of Dimitri's biggest fears to date is being placed in seemingly dangerous situations. Since Zaria wields a Keyblade, which inevitably attracts the Heartless, he is always fearful of her putting herself in danger despite the fact that she is more than capable of defending herself. In a way, he acts as a bit of a fatherly figure or even the fearful brotherly figure to her (though, it would make more sense if it was a fatherly figure, since he was literally four or five times her age). In other words, he is afraid of his friends getting hurt, or worse killed, in said situations. As a few side notes to add to his character, Dimitri tends to stand or sit on Zaria's shoulder quite often, even remaining there as she battles the Heartless. There have only been a few instances where he decides to stay behind and allow Zaria to go forward, like when she travels to Atlantica with Sora and the others, since he has a strong fear of swimming in the water, though he claims that he just doesn't prefer swimming. Story Pre-''Kingdom Hearts'' At the moment, the only information that has been given is the fact that Dimitri lived in a currently unnamed world before he met Zaria, who had appeared in his world after she had lost her own. Not too long after, his own world had met the same fate, only he had been rescued by Zaria after discovering her powers with the Keyblade. As of now, no other information on how Dimitri fits into the Kingdom Hearts ''series has been given yet. Abilities As of now, no information on Dimitri's abilities has been given. Quotes *(To Zaria) ''"I understand that the Keyblade was given to you, but...don't you know how dangerous your journey will be from this point on?" *(To Zaria about Sora) "I really don't think you should have been so hard on the boy, Miss Zaria. He's just as confused as you were when you lost your world." *(To Sora, Donald and Goofy) "It's a pleasure to formally meet you all. You may call me Dimitri." *(To Zaria) "Please don't do anything that may get you hurt, Miss Zaria! I don't think I'll be able to handle these Heartless by myself. Actually, I don't think I can handle them in general without you!" *(To Sora about going to Atlantica) "Oh, no! That's quite alright. You may go on ahead without me. I'll be fine right here. I don't really prefer swimming, anyway." Trivia *Dimitri's name is of Greek origin meaning "Earth-lover." *Zaria and Dimitri's companionship was actually an unintentional reference to Jak and Daxter, best friends in the titular Naughty Dog series, Jak and Daxter. #''''The most notable reference of this is Dimitri's character, as he stands at two feet tall and travels around on Zaria's shoulder, similar to Daxter.